Talk:Dragon Pig
I just spotted one spawn in the Little Island of the South. iRoc 23:32, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :It seems that all of the "boss" monsters spawn somewhere in their lesser version's province. Lord Crow in Sidimonte Moore, Dragon Pig on the Little Island of the South, Pandora on Pandala and so forth. I am not sure if Shin Larva spawns anywhere though. - MrMunchie ::Where is the "Little Island of the South"? Is it anywhere near the Porco's Territory? Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel 09:46, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, since no-one answered my question, I spotted in the Change Log that the Little Island of the South is the Porco's Territory. It's very nice the way people always let me find these things out for myself... AdventuresOfASquirrel T 10:36, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Lethal Blunder What Is The Ap Cost? :In the page for "lethal blunder", it states the AoE is only 2 circular, but the page here says it affects all people on the players side. Anyone know which is correct?Puplite 04:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::The map for the boss mob is very close together. a 2 AoE spell would in fact get the whole team. :::Are you sure it is 2 AoE only? it always take my whole team even when we are not next of each other. ::::Checked and fixed. Thx --Lirielle 14:30, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Damage I dont know how much is the max hit but I've been running this in test server and normal hits are around 500-600 (Flunking), but critical hits goes up to 1300. (talk) 14:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC)pepsi---pete Can it be confirmed that turq drop rate is 0.05 as previously it was 0.02 (DP) Skytactic (talk) 15:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :What's the source of that change in the drop rate of turq? ::Best to ask User:Hakei that. I've no idea myself and TBH I'm of the opinion that all things not listed on the Community Site should just be put as <1% but thats another matter. Galrauch (talk) 20:41, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Niou drop ? I just dropped something named in french "Hormone de Marcassin" ("Young Wild Boar Hormone" ?) It can be used in a potion named "Potion d'amélioration de Marcassin" (potion for increasing a Young Wild Boar ?) Any news about this ? Mamie-Dara :Enhancement Potion: Young Wild Boar and Young Wild Boar Hormone. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:26, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Drop rate for Turqouise Why is the drop rate set to 0.05%? Back when drops under 1% were listed on the community site, the drop rate was 0.02%, lower than a Gelano's drop rate. Unfortunately, I cannot go and look at it, as waybackmachine isn't having any success looking at old community.dofus.com pages. Doofusdude (talk) 21:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::It used to be 0.02% drop rate for turQ dofus.. Is this 0.05% right? :::Isn't it 0.02~0.05%, depending on the level of the Dragon Pig? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 23:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) http://www.impsvillage.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=4669&st=0&start=0 I think this is enough proof to bump it down to 0.02%. Also, I do believe they took out drop range varying by level a long time ago, but I cannot be certain. It may be four years old, but it is better than just claims to the contrary that it is 0.05% with no evidence to back them up. Doofusdude (talk) 10:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... needs more research and discussion... Can we leave it as it is for a while? I'll do some scouting around on JOL, they may have some more up to date information. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :The drop rate has always been same as Soft Oak : 0.01% MP Res Hi, I just fought a Lv120 Dragon Pig and it had something like 72 AP/MP drain resistance. I think the figures on the page are obsolete. (talk) 22:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it's not been updated since Ankama changed the number of wisdom needed per 1 AP/MP resist. Galrauch (talk) 12:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Drop rate confirmation Hi, I was told by BillFR on the test server that the drop rate was 0.01, is this enough evidence to change the turq drop rate to 0.01? :Screenshot if you would. Galrauch (talk) 11:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't think to take a screen at the time and it was in-game chat, not on a forum, so can't go back and take one now. Just thought I'd offer what I know. Tofucide (talk) 12:42, June 17, 2012 (UTC)